kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Empire State Tappers
The Empire State Tappers is a tap dance group in the, This Is Our Year: Series by F86Sabre53. It's Beginning The group was first started by Kim and Ron Stoppable's adopted-daughter, Anna Christiansen-Stoppable. As the name suggests, the group was named after New York's nickname, The Empire State. One day, Anna and her adoptive parents went to a restaurant in Albany where Anna was awarded a $100 gift certificate by the owner for dancing there a couple nights earlier. Sometime while eating, a young boy Anna's age and his uncle walked up. Anna recognized them from a wedding she danced at a few days ago when the tap dancer of that wedding couldn't dance. The Uncle apologized to Kim and Ron and told him that his nephew wanted to pay Anna a visit. He then introduced himself as Shawn Fedele and Albert Cole to Kim and Ron. After some hellos between each other, Albert told Anna that he was about to go prepare to tap dance the next hour away right when he saw her and chose to say hello. He then told Anna that he was considered one of the greatest tap dancers in all of New York. Anna then offered to be his partner for the next hour and mentioned that it would make the show even better and that she always wanted to tap dance whenever she gets the chance to. As luck had it, Anna carried a pair of black lace-up tap shoes in her purse. Kim wished Anna luck before Anna and Albert walked off to go and prepare to tap away. After performing one routine on the restaurant's stage, Anna and Albert took a breather and got to know each other a little more and both became fast friends. Albert then asked Anna to be her dance partner. Anna then told Albert that she already had a dance partner but suggested on forming a dance group. The next day, Albert arrived at the Stoppable townhouse and he met up with Anna before they walked up to Anna's dance studio where Anna introduced her dance partner, Chloe Arnold, who was also her father's cousin; and her dance teacher, Vera Miller, who was Ron's Aunt. Albert then got a call from his uncle saying that he has a gig at a theater in Buffalo, New York Friday night. He then relayed this info to Anna and then invited her and Chloe, which they accepted. Chloe then suggested a name for the group and Anna suggested, The Empire State Tappers. Albert then suggested to Anna that she should be the leader and Anna accepted. Soon after, Anna offered Vera to be the lead choreographer and she gladly accepted. Friday night, The Empire State Tappers made their debut in Buffalo and succeeded. Base of Operations The Empire State Tappers are based in Broy, New York Members - Vera Miller (Lead Choreographer) - Anna Christiansen-Stoppable (Lead Dancer) - Albert Cole - Chloe Miller Anna Stoppable dancing the night away.jpg|Anna Stoppable: Lead Dancer Anna and Chloe.jpg|Anna Stoppable and Chloe Miller The Empire State Tappers.jpg|(From Left to Right) Anna Stoppable, Albert Cole, and Chloe Miller